Destroying Love
by forgottenweasley
Summary: Lily hates James. James loves Lily. Jasmine loves James and will do whatever it takes to get him. Robert loves a challenge and doesn't pay attention to who may get hurt in the process. Based on How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days. ON HIATUS. UPDATE: Changing Character because I forgot to when they added Lily Luna P. to the character list. Now Lily Evans P.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Jess**

**Rating: K for insinuations of curse words.**

**Summary: Lily hates James. James loves Lily. Jasmine loves James and will do whatever it takes to get him. Robert loves a challenge and doesn't pay attention to who may get hurt in the process. Based on How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days.**

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter. I also have fairy wings and can fly. Yeah I'm not J. K. Rowling. It's a fanfiction and I make no profit from it.**

**A/N: Okay please be patient with me on this fic as I've never posted anything other than a one-shot so I'm still getting used to uploading the documents and adding chapters. Throughout this fic chapters vary in size (normally between 1-6 pages on Microsoft word). This story is almost complete so there should not be a long wait between chapters. Anyway I hope you enjoy the fic.**

* * *

Melissa Miller's eyes scanned the last line of the parchment she held within her hands. Tears were forming in her eyes as she finished reading this story of a battle for true love. 

"Lily this is so sweet. God this book is amazing. All you need now is a publisher."

"I work my butt off for this book and for what? It's never gonna get published." Lily Evans said as she flung herself backwards on her bed.

"Hey keep working your butt off. You're gonna get there. Anyway you know that lad in Ravenclaw that you have been seriously flirting with? Well he handed something to me to pass on to you this morning."

"Ooh what? What is it?"

"Here."

Melissa handed Lily a small single envelope and Lily almost shrieked with delight as she opened it.

"Oh my god. This Friday will be the best night ever!"

"Why what happens on Friday night?"

"Only the best show of athletic competition known to mankind!"

"Dancing?"

"No silly. The quidditch league finals and I got tickets. You have to come with me Mel."

"Ok but I am not dolling up for some drunken guy to start flirting with us."

"Hey a couple of drinks before the game and you'll be singing a different tune."

"Hey we're going to get the train in 5 minutes. Where's Bethany?" Rebecca Sullivan asked as her head slipped through the gap between the dorm door and its frame.

"10 to 1 she's wallowing about that date from the other night."

"I'll get her. You two get her things ready and we'll meet you at the doors."

"Okay Lily."

* * *

"Hey mate! You ready to go!"

"Yeah sure Pads."

"You okay Prongs?"

"Yeah I'm just thinking."

"Well…just don't strain yourself."

"Hey I resent that!"

James Potter and Sirius Black began play-fighting which mostly involved rubbing their knuckles across each other's heads as they were forced into headlocks.

"Oi! Children!" Remus Lupin shouted as he saw his best friends play-fighting yet again

"What Moody?"

"The train is leaving soon and we're gonna be late."

"Well let's get going then."

* * *

"How you feeling Bethany?" 

"I'll be okay Mel. I just need a little time to get over it." Bethany Rivers said with her head hung down trying to hide her puffy red eyes.

"It was one date Beth."

"So! Just because I can express my emotions better than you Becca!"

"Ok…let's not argue now and just get on the train."

"Sure." The others answered Lily in unison. They'd rather not bother with her motherly attitude

* * *

**Okay not the most wonderful start to a fic. I don't really like this chapter but it's just an introduction to the story. It gets better soon, promise.**

**Love it? Why? Hate it? Why? And hating does not mean flame. Constructive criticism please. Please review.**

**Jess xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Jess**

**Rating: K for insinuations of curse words.**

**Summary: Lily hates James. James loves Lily. Jasmine loves James and will do whatever it takes to get him. Robert loves a challenge and doesn't pay attention to who may get hurt in the process. Based on How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days.**

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter. I also have fairy wings and can fly. Yeah I'm not J. K. Rowling. It's a fanfiction and I make no profit from it.**

**A/N: okay because I wasn't happy with the previous chapter and I didn't feel there was enough to get readers to stick around and review, I thought I'd post another chapter, so here it is. Hope those few who have made it to the second chapter enjoy it.**

* * *

Lily's worst nightmare had come true. She was sat in a compartment of the Hogwarts express with the Marauders. Oh yes. She was in hell. About 2 months before the end of term Melissa and Sirius had struck up a relationship but this time Melissa was the one in charge. Sirius went weak when she got angry so somehow this relationship was lasting. For this reason, here Lily was stuck next to; you guessed it, James Potter. _Oh hell would be a nice reprieve_. For most of the train journey he did nothing but stare at her. It was like an extended version of the situation at dinner times up at the castle.

"Potter. If you don't stop staring at me I will hit you so hard even your enormous ego would hurt!"

"Sorry, Lilykins. It's just, you're so beautiful."

"Only special people get to call me Lilykins and you're not one of them."

"Can you two stop fighting for one minute?"

"She can't help it. I'm so irresistible. But instead of falling for my charms she has to result to insults in order to talk to me. I don't mind though, it's a form of attention form her."

"Argh! Potter I cannot wait for this summer to begin because I will be away from you!"

With that Lily stormed out of the compartment to take a walk through the train to clear her head.

"James, I'm one of your best friends and I will try to say this in the nicest possible way. You are an arrogant berk. Lily is right when she says that. If you thought for once about what she wanted instead of yourself, maybe just maybe, she would give you a chance." Remus said as he made to follow Lily. Ever since he had told her his secret they had begun a sort of brother-sister relationship and were very protective of one another.

"God even my best mate is taking her side!"

"I don't blame him cause it's true." Melissa said as her and the other girls also chased after Lily.

"Look Prongs I know I'm not exactly a perfect angel and the right one to say this but… you've got to grow up. That's the only reason Melissa gave me a chance."

"Yeah I suppose." James hung his head in shame as he felt for the first time like the arrogant berk Lily thought he was.

* * *

**Again a short chapter but they do get longer.**

**Please review.**

**Jess xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Jess**

**Rating: K for insinuations of curse words.**

**Summary: Lily hates James. James loves Lily. Jasmine loves James and will do whatever it takes to get him. Robert loves a challenge and doesn't pay attention to who may get hurt in the process. Based on How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days.**

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter. I also have fairy wings and can fly. Yeah I'm not J. K. Rowling. It's a fanfiction and I make no profit from it.**

**A/N: Hey there. I've now uploaded a chapter that actually has some length to it. Hope you enjoy it.**

**p.s. I'm slightly sad I've had no reviews. Please review xxxxx**

* * *

Lily had returned to the compartment about an hour later after clearing her head. She sat as far away as possible from James who had remained unusually silent and continued to do so until the train came to a halt at King's Cross Station. The others had slept the remaining part of the journey and Lily had taken to reading over her novel, making any alterations as she went. She shoved her book hastily into her bag as she got ready to disembark the train. With one last kiss goodbye, Melissa left Sirius and her and the other girls continued to make their way of the train and over to where Melissa's mother would be waiting. For this summer, the girls were to spend most of it at Melissa's house. Her family was very affluent in the wizarding world as they owned the chain of Miller's Potions stores. As Mel was an only child her house always seemed empty and its sheer size meant that there was plenty of room for guests. Through the huge crowd at Platform 9 ¾ Mel's mother could be seen waving her arm above her head to make sure the girls saw her. As the girls squeezed their way through they saw Mrs. Miller chatting with a woman of similar age who seemed oddly familiar to Lily.

"Oh yes of course we will be there. We wouldn't miss it Sarah. Hello girls. Have a good year?"

"Fantastic Mum. I'd like to introduce my friends. Bethany Rivers, Rebecca Sullivan and you already know Lily."

"Ooh Lily. What a beautiful name. My boy is quite smitten with someone at your school who goes by that name also." The woman Lily assumed to be Sarah chipped in.

"Oh really what is your son's nam…"

"You ready to go Mum?"

No it can't be. Anything but him. This is _his_ mum.

"Yes James I'll be right there. Tell your father and Sirius to wait where they normally do."

"Okay." James replied as he unusually ignored Lily's existence.

"Well I best get going. I'll see you at the party Jennifer."

"Of course Sarah. Come on girls. Let's get home."

The girls continued to push their way through the crowd when Lily's bag was knocked off her shoulder, the contents of which scattered everywhere. As she hastily gathered her things she failed to see someone's hand clasp around her novel and notes before drifting off into the sea of bodies. In the mad rush Lily did not notice the disappearance of her book and sprinted off towards where the girls were now waiting.

* * *

James walked back towards his father, Jonathan, and Sirius, his mother following slowly behind. He hung his head down being strangely quiet and he shuffled his feet rather than walking. Sirius looked at his best friend and didn't feel shocked by his actions. More pitiful for him really. He felt sorry for James, knowing that he couldn't understand what he was doing wrong. James loved Lily. It was that simple. Sirius felt sorry for him because Lily would not return his love. Sirius hated seeing his best friend like this. He wished there was something he could do yet he knew full well that only Lily could change things.

"Hey Prongs you okay mate?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Look... I'm just gonna leave her alone. It's what she wants."

"I'm sure she'll change her mind."

"I've given her 6 years to change her mind. She's not gonna change it now."

"Oh come on prongs. I got Mel to change her mind after all this time."

"Yeah I suppose."

"Stop moping James and get into position."

James held on to his father's jacket while Sarah Potter linked Sirius and all four apparated with two distinct pops.

* * *

Lily fell backwards onto a large double four-poster bed, her eyes focussing on the beautiful engraved ceiling above her. Lily felt like she was resting on a cloud as she sank further into the satin covered sheets of her bed for the summer. As the other girls were still unpacking Lily decided to continue making a few alterations on her book. She stretched her long slender arms over to where her bag was resting against the side of the bed. She dug her hand inside to reach for her book but all she could find was her purse, a drink and her makeup. She screwed up her face in frustration as she pulled the bag up so her face was almost inside her bag.

"No. No. No! It can't be gone. It can't be. I don't believe I could be this stupid. Where could it be?"

"What's wrong Lily?" Bethany asked as she opened the door, curious as to what her friend was panicking about.

"My book! It's gone."

"Okay, okay Lily calm down. You've probably just mislaid it."

"Beth I always keep it in my bag and I only take it out when I am going to work on it. It doesn't come out of my bag otherwise. Oh what did I do with it?"

"Hey Lilykins you got a letter!" Melissa said, walking into the room Rebecca trailing not far behind her.

"Who from?"

"I dunno I don't recognise the writing. Open it and find out."

Melissa held out the letter towards Lily. She took the letter and opened it with shaking hands from the idea of losing all her hard work. She carefully pulled out the parchment within and slowly read it aloud, knowing that her friends would read it anyway. Upon the first glance Lily realised it was female handwriting judging by the curvature of the letters and the hearts used to dot the 'i's. Only one girl she knew did that. Jasmine. Lily's eyes filled with hatred and a shiver travelled along her spine at the thought of her. She continued to look at the parchment before eventually reading it aloud.

_**Evans,**_

_**Hope you are not enjoying you summer so far. I am though you will be glad to hear. Anyway, why am I writing to you? Well if you are looking for your precious little book, guess what? I have it. Shame on you for not getting it published. I could sell this book to someone who could claim it as their own and gain all the profits that should have been yours. Oh boo hoo for you. There is only one way to get it back. You have to complete a dare. One dare and the book is yours. I hate the way you get all the attention from the wonderful James Potter, who, by the way, should be mine. I have a way to get us both what we want. My plan means that I get James and you get your book back, with the added bonus of James leaving you alone. Agree to this and I will give you the book at James' party. Deal?**_

_**Love never,**_

_**The Fabulous Jasmine Nichols**_

"Oh. My. God. I hate her so much." Rebecca said after Lily had completed reading the letter.

"I'll give her fabulous. One fabulous swift kick up the…"

"Melissa! Okay, what she's done is out of order but maybe this deal could be worthwhile. I mean look at what Lily will get out of it. She will get both her book and James leaving her alone. What's the downside?"

"The downside is that this little demon has temporarily got a hold on me. I have to do what she says or she'll sell my book."

Lily rushed over to her nightstand and grabbed some ink, quill and parchment and scribbled one word.

_**Deal.**_

****

* * *

**There we go. Hope you liked it. And if you did, please, please, please leave a little review for me. Pwease?**

**Jess xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Jess**

**Rating: K for insinuations of curse words.**

**Summary: Lily hates James. James loves Lily. Jasmine loves James and will do whatever it takes to get him. Robert loves a challenge and doesn't pay attention to who may get hurt in the process. Based on How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days.**

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter. I also have fairy wings and can fly. Yeah I'm not J. K. Rowling. It's a fanfiction and I make no profit from it.**

**A/N: okay, still no reviews but what the hell... I'm gonna continue posting anyway.**

* * *

Lily had sat waiting for Jasmine's reply for nearly three hours now. She had sat chewing her nails and kept her eyes fixated on the point in the sky where the Nichols' owl had disappeared from sight. She hardly moved or blinked as she waited in anticipation. The girls had gotten bored waiting for her so they had headed down to the Miller's private pool, promising to return when Lily received the other letter. Lily risked closing her eyes for a few seconds when she heard a flutter of wings and a screech as the owl returned and perched itself on the windowsill. Figures it comes now. Lily rushed over to the owl and untied the letter. After reading over Jasmine's offer Lily let go an ear-piercing scream that meant the girls came sprinting up the stairs and into the room. Rebecca and Bethany guided Lily over to the bed as Melissa pulled the letter from her shaking hands. Melissa read it aloud so each girl could understand what had caused Lily to scream.

_**Evans,**_

_**So glad you accepted the deal. Wonder what it is? Well I'm going to tell you. No compromises. Either deal or no deal. Got it? Good. Here's the plan. You have to start dating James Potter.**_

Lily head collapsed into her hands making the girls realise that was where she had screamed.

"Okay, there's more."

_**You have to date him but drive him away by the time of the party. In other words you have to get him to dump you. You cannot dump him. Do anything you can to drive him away but do not hurt him. You do that and you can have your book back. I'll be at the party so I'll see you there unfortunately.**_

_**The Fabulous Jasmine Nichols**_

"Can you believe her?! And she's a Gryffindor too! Wait until I get my hands on her scrawny little neck!"

"Mel, calm down. What are you gonna do Lily?" Bethany quizzed.

"I'm gonna do it."

"What?!" the other three replied in shock.

"I have to do this. I need that book back."

"But its James Potter. You hate him."

"I may do but I hate Jasmine more and I know what she is capable of. I'm gonna write to her first and then to James, I mean Potter."

The others looked at each other in awe as Lily went to the nightstand and scribbled down a quick reply to Jasmine. Lily then sat down contemplating what exactly she could put in the letter to James. She couldn't simply say 'James I wanna be your girlfriend'. That would just be stupid and suspicious. Then it hit her. She dipped her quill tip into the ink and began to write a letter that James Potter had been longing for.

* * *

**Okay more shortness but again what the heck. I'm gonna upload the next chapter in a few minutes though. Please Review.**

**Jess xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: Jess **

**Rating: K for insinuations of curse words. **

**Summary: Lily hates James. James loves Lily. Jasmine loves James and will do whatever it takes to get him. Robert loves a challenge and doesn't pay attention to who may get hurt in the process. Based on How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days. **

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter. I also have fairy wings and can fly. Yeah I'm not J. K. Rowling. It's a fanfiction and I make no profit from it. **

**A/N: I am extremely bored and I think you deserve more chapters so here is chapter 5 and I'll be editing the sixth chapter in a moment so you get three in a space of ten minutes!**

* * *

A pair of wide glistening hazel eyes scanned the parchment for what seemed like the hundredth time. The parchment was shaking violently as its holder had become increasingly shocked by the realisation of the letter's contents. The curvature of the handwriting had been recognised almost immediately. It was _hers_. A muscular hand had gently pulled at the ribbon that held the letter to the owl's leg and carefully unrolled it to reveal something that made the receivers' heart race. His eyes rested on the first two words and felt the breath catch in his throat. He gulped hard before continuing to read the letter. When he got to the end his eyes scanned for any hint of a joke. No this was real. He felt a shadow looming on his shoulder and saw his best friend's hand clasp the letter prying it from his hands. He stood stock still, staring at his empty, shaking hands as his best friend read the letter to himself.

_**Dearest James,**_

_**First of all I'm sorry for anything I ever said that may or may not have hurt you. I'm sorry for never realising this before. I've been stupid all these years to turn you down when really you mean so much to me. My heart beats twice as fast when I see you, my breathing stops three times longer when I hear your voice and my mind races thinking of many possibilities when you tell me how much you adore me. James, I have been ignorant and blind to all things that matter to me and all those things are you. I'm so sorry for everything. If you want to give me another chance, I would be more than happy to accept.**_

_**Love Always**_

_**Lilykins xx**_

"Woah Prongs this is brilliant! What are you gonna say to her?" Sirius asked with as much enthusiasm as James had.

"I'll say 'yes', of course! My god Pads. Do you really need to ask that?"

"Well... no."

James ran over to his desk and quickly scribbled a letter to Lily saying he would be more than happy to give her another chance. He also asked her when and where she would like to meet him. The final thing he added to the note was _'you will always be Lily Flower to me. Not Lilykins._' Sirius laughed at his friend's giddiness and in so doing did not notice James' older brother Robert walk into the room and pick up the letter off the ground where Sirius had dropped it.

"Well, well, well little bro. You finally got her to give you a chance. What did she do? Fall and hit her head?"

"Oh shut it Rob, leave him alone. Can't you be happy for him at least once?"

"Umm let me see. No." Rob said with an air of cockiness. Rob was almost identical to James. The same messy hair, same dazzling hazel eyes but had an attitude that made James seem the most polite and innocent child ever to grace the earth. He stood there with a smug grin on his face that even his own brother detested.

"You know what Rob. Nothing you could say today could bring me down."

"Well actually I've just thought of an offer for you."

"I'm listening."

"Ok. You know how I got that brand new Nimbus 1000 for getting that job at the ministry. You want it right?"

"Yeah… but…where you going with this?"

"Well, you've been saying these past six years how much Lily Evans loves you. Well, prove it. Bring her to the party and prove to me that she is truly in love with you. Then you can have the nimbus. Look at it this way; you get both things you want. If she really loves you, you can't lose right?"

"Oh come on Prongs. You're not gonna fall for this are you? Don't mess this up with Lily." Sirius pleaded with his best friend.

"What's to mess up? If she loves you, you've got nothing to lose right? Deal?"

Robert stuck out his hand towards James. He hesitated in his answer before grabbing Robert's hand and shaking it.

"Deal."

* * *

**Oh dear... hope you liked it. Please review.**

**Jess xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: Jess**

**Rating: K for insinuations of curse words.**

**Summary: Lily hates James. James loves Lily. Jasmine loves James and will do whatever it takes to get him. Robert loves a challenge and doesn't pay attention to who may get hurt in the process. Based on How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days.**

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter. I also have fairy wings and can fly. Yeah I'm not J. K. Rowling. It's a fanfiction and I make no profit from it.**

**A/N: and here is chapter six. Hope you like it. The last chapter for today.**

* * *

James paced the up and down the small part of Diagon Alley that was situated in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. He had been pacing there for the last half hour and was sure he had burnt holes into the soles of his shoes. He was also wringing his hands and cracking his knuckles. All he could think of was whether or not she would come and that this was really a set up. He was so sure she wouldn't come. He stopped pacing, gave a heavy sigh, hung his head and began to walk away. He suddenly felt a tingle down his spine as someone clasped his shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a pale slender hand with perfectly manicured nails gently squeeze his already tense skin.

"You attempting to stand me up James?"

She really came. All the tension was released and a smile emerged from his sorrowful face. He turned to look upon her beautiful porcelain face that shone back with a comforting smile.

"I would never stand you up Lily."

"You ok James? You look nervous."

"Wouldn't any guy be nervous when the most gorgeous girl in the world asked them out?"

"Oh James, stop it."

"No way. I'm gonna do nothing but tell the truth from now on."

James then realised he had made a promise he couldn't keep. He was already lying to her. He felt so nervous just being around her, for reasons he couldn't understand. Lily sensed his tension and against her own will she walked towards James, placing her arms around his waist and kissing his cheek. James felt the earlier tingle from his spine travel up to his cheek. He stood in amazement before realising where he was. He smiled down at Lily and put his arms around her pulling her close to him.

"Wow Lily. I'm so glad you sent me that letter."

"Me too."

"Come on let's get inside and get some ice cream."

"Okay."

After stepping inside and choosing their table Lily and James sat and ate there chocolate ice cream while asking each other different questions. James however was in the mood for a game so he decided to restrict it to three questions.

"So James want do you want to do after leaving Hogwarts?" Lily asked pretending to be interested.

"I'm thinking of trying out for professional quidditch." James replied oblivious to Lily's deception.

"Oh saving the world one after-party at a time." Lily replied with a sly smile.

"Something like that. How about you?"

"I'm thinking of becoming either a healer or a reporter for the daily prophet."

"Oh saving the world one gossip at a time." James replied with an equally sly smile as the one Lily had just used.

"Hey I said either of them. I could be a healer."

"Hey you've got one more question." James said as he looked at the amount of concentration in her face.

"True or false? All's fair in love and war."

James hesitated slightly before continuing.

"True."

"Great answer."

"Good question."

James and Lily spent the rest of their time together roaming in and out of various shops along Diagon Alley, holding hands and occasionally linking their arms, before finishing off the day at The Leaky Cauldron. They sat discussing the events of the day before Lily had to leave. She had promised to be back at the Miller's by 6pm for dinner. She quickly stood, collected her shopping and departed, leaving James with a small kiss on the cheek. Before James had chance to call her back, the door of The Leaky Cauldron had slammed shut, leaving Lily's handbag in James' care.

* * *

"Lily dear! You have a delivery!" Jennifer Miller shouted up to the girls' rooms.

The four girls came down the stairs as three men walked into the hall carrying three large bunches of white roses. Bethany ran up to the delivery men and grabbed the first card as the first man walked past her.

"One hundred times…"

Then the second card.

"...more beautiful…"

And the last card.

"…than one hundred roses."

"Catchy." Rebecca said with an air of sarcasm.

"This is James Potter. He cant help but try to use charm."

"So do this mean he's hooked?"

"This means he found those quidditch tickets."

"You left the tickets in the purse?"

"Yeah."

"You are just on a whole different playing field."

All of a sudden there was a ringing sound coming from the hall. Lily was confused as it sounded like a telephone. In a wizard's house though?

"Lily dear. It's for you." Mrs. Miller shouted pleasantly from the hall

"Oh I forgot to tell you. My mum and dad decided to start using a telephone for quick calls cause its faster than our owl. They've told all their friends and now our poor owl hardly does anything."

"Lily?"

"Coming. Hello?" Lily replied as she held the receiver to her ear.

"Hey, hey, pretty girl." It was James. Gah!

"Guess what? I got a really embarrassing display of white roses."

"You are welcome. Well yesterday was wonderful. Umm…I have your bag."

"Yeah I know. I cant believe I left it there."

Beth, Becca and Mel were trying to hold back giggles as they watched Lily play her game with James.

"Well you must need it back, what with all that cash, phone numbers and tickets for tonight's game."

"Sounds like you've been peeking through my bag James."

"Absolutely not. Sirius accidentally knocked it over and everything fell out."

"Oh alright but I'm sorry I'm already going to the game with somebody else." Lily replied while winking at Mel.

"Not anymore. Besides you think you left your purse behind by accident? No subconsciously you are dieing to take me to that game. Denying yourself the simple pleasures in life is extremely dangerous to your health young lady."

"Does that psychobabble really work on anybody?"

"You tell me."

Lily and the girls slightly giggled before Lily answered.

"Alright, meet me at the entrance. Seven-thirty, don't be late."

"You got it. Bye-bye."

"Bye."

James replaced the receiver before turning to the marauders.

"And that's how its done."

Lily replaced her receiver before turning to the girls.

"And that's how its done."

* * *

**If only it was that easy. Please review lovely people.**

**Jess xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author: Jess**

**Rating: K for insinuations of curse words.**

**Summary: Lily hates James. James loves Lily. Jasmine loves James and will do whatever it takes to get him. Robert loves a challenge and doesn't pay attention to who may get hurt in the process. Based on How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days.**

**Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling do you think I would be posting this on _Fanfiction_**

**A/N: I don't know if anyone is reading this but if they are, I'm sorry it's been a while. Work, college etc. Meh! Anywho, here's the next chapter. By the way, I'm useless at writing quidditch scenes. I apologise right now.**

* * *

"Foul! Number 20 Tony Masters is down."

"Oh come on ref!" James shouted.

"What is that ref?!" Lily joined in.

"Call it both ways!"

"You're soft, man! You were soft last year and you're still soft!"

James looked at Lily and both smiled with soft laughs.

"Okay, okay, come on; get your heads in the game!" James replied with such enthusiasm.

"James. Hey Jamesy can you get me a drink?

"Huh? Oh yeah sure I'll be right back."

James raced to the refreshment stand and got back to Lily just as fast. She could have sworn he used his broom he was that quick. He had just got settled back into the game when Lily tugged at his shirt.

"Jamesy it isn't diet"

"What?"

"It isn't diet. Please I'm so thirsty."

"Okay, okay."

Lily could tell by his jerky movements that he didn't want to go. Her plan was working. James turned and ran up the steps back to the refreshment stand. He looked back and noticed the seekers so close to the snitch that he was sure they could feel the breeze from the snitches wings. Just as James reached the refreshments he heard a roar coming from the crowd then a voice boomed around the stadium.

"Michaels has caught the snitch! Appleby Arrows win the League cup!"

James couldn't believe it. He had missed the end of the match and the best part. The capture of the snitch.

_Great. Just great._

* * *

James began to walk Lily back to the portkey point with his frustration clearly shown on his face. Lily was enjoying this more than she was letting on. Her plan was definitely working.

"Wow James, I have never seen such a wonderful game."

"Yep. Neither have I." James replied with sarcasm.

"Sorry you missed the end."

"Me too."

"Well I have to go. See you later."

"Bye."

* * *

(The next day)

"James! Phone!"

"Oh ok mum! Be right back guys."

James lifted the receiver to his ear only to be deafened by Lily's high pitch girly voice.

"It's meeee!"

"Oh hey Lily."

"Oh I miss you Jamesy-wamesy." Lily said in her most baby-like voice while the girls stifled their giggles.

"Well…yeah…I miss you too." James answered in an almost whisper as Remus, Sirius and Peter watched on with the most smug grins you have ever seen.

"Are you busy tonight?"

"No, umm…what'd you have in mind?"

"How about a muggle movie?"

"Sure"

"My choice?"

"Yep. Your choice."

"Really? Oh I'm so excited."

"Okay. Bye-bye"

"Bye!"

* * *

Through the darkness the only sound that could be heard from the audience was the crunch of popcorn as they silently watched one of the movies showing as part of Girly Movie Month at the local cinema. James had to sit in a dark room with nothing but tearful girls crying at a movie. Figures Lily picks this cinema. As it was Lily's choice she purposefully chose the most girliest movie they were showing. Lily had chosen Sleepless in Seattle. That should really annoy him.

"I always wanted someone like Tom Hanks. It's my favourite movie of all time." Lily said with fake tears in her eyes.

"Yeah. Me too."

"Shh!"

A disgruntled movie-goer sat behind them showed signs of frustration.

"What are you thinking about?" Lily asked with pleading eyes.

"Nothing, I'm watching the movie."

"Hem hem." There he goes again.

"But what's on your mind?"

"Nothing I like this movie."

"Oh so your mind is a complete blank? Who is she?"

"Who's who?" James was seriously confused now.

_Boy this girl is hard work._

"The girl you're thinking about."

"Can't hear." And again.

"I'm not thinking about a girl."

"Oh come on. You cant watch Meg Ryan for two hours and not be thinking about another girl."

"Okay. You wanna know what I am thinking about?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sitting here thinking about how damn beautiful you are. Okay? So lets watch this movie. It's good."

"Oh…Jamesy. Oh…sweetie. I really love sharing this with you." Lily said as she wrapped her arms around James neck.

"Can't hear and can't see!" And again.

"If you don't shut up, my boyfriend is going to shut you up." Lily almost shouted back to the man as James sunk lower in the chair.

"Put a muzzle on her the next time you bring her out would you?!"

"What?! James do something."

"Okay. You outside!" The man shouted as he pointed to James.

The very stout muscular man who was sat behind Lily and James stood up and walked out. James begrudgingly followed, Lily trailing behind. As they stepped out into the hall, James confronted the man.

"Okay, man. Have a little class. You can talk like that to me but not to a lady."

"James. He is huge."

"Okay, I'm not looking for a fight. He owes you an apology." James said as he turned only to be met with…

[THWACK

A fist collided with James' face and he crumpled to the ground, pulling Lily down with him after he fell into her arms.

"I'm gonna go back inside and finish watching Sleepless in Seattle. Nobody mess with me." The man said as he stormed back into the screen room.

"Son of a…"

"Oh James. Are you okay? James maybe we should get you home."

"No, no, no. I'm fine here." James said as he nuzzled against Lily.

"Okay."

"That feels much better." He muttered as rested his head more against Lily's chest.

"James. James. My god! You're fine!" Lily said pushing a laughing James away.

"Okay Rocky. Get up."

Lily offered out her hands and pulled James to his feet as they tried to salvage what was left of the date.

* * *

**Okay hopefully you liked it if you made it this far. Please review**

**Jess xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author: Jess**

**Rating: K for insinuations of curse words.**

**Summary: Lily hates James. James loves Lily. Jasmine loves James and will do whatever it takes to get him. Robert loves a challenge and doesn't pay attention to who may get hurt in the process. Based on How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days.**

**Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling do you think I would be posting this on _Fanfiction_**

**A/N: Meh... I have none.**

* * *

"Ouch!" Remus said upon seeing James' black-eye.

"Yeah?"

"Hey don't feel bad. If I had a galleon for everytime I got in a fist fight during a girly movie."

"Uh huh. Well it really wasn't that bad."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Well get punched in the face part sucked but getting taken care of after the punch was nice." James said with a small smile upon his face.

"Oh Florence Nightingale syndrome. Hey do you want me to record the game for you?" Remus said, referring to the quidditch world cup that had just begun.

"No need my friend. I'll be watching the game from the comfort of my own home."

"Oh really? How'd you swing that?"

"Refined cuisine."

"You making dinner?"

"Yep."

"Lamb?"

"Voila. A woman loves a man who can cook."

"Bringing out the big guns."

"Yep."

"I like it."

* * *

"I can't believe you got him knocked out"

"God Mel, it was only for a few seconds. Although he did look quite adorable when he was unconscious."

"Are you dating him or contemplating adoption?" Rebecca replied to Lily's observation.

"Hey!"

"When are you gonna see him next?" Beth asked while flicking through a magazine.

"Tonight. He's asked me over for dinner."

"Ooh what you gonna do this time?"

"That's my little secret." Lily replied. It was almost as if she was turning into a Marauder.

* * *

(knock knock)

"Come on in the doors open." James shouted down the hall towards the front door.

"Hi." Lily said cheerfully as she walked into his house. Despite the sheer size it was actually quite simply decorated. It felt extremely homely and comfortable. James had now walked back into the kitchen leaving Lily to look at the pictures upon the walls.

"Hey. I hope you brought your appetite girl cause we are gonna feast tonight." James shouted from the kitchen.

"Oh Jamesy isn't that sweet?" Lily said as she walked into the dining room. There was a small table for two draped in a scarlet silk cloth. The place settings were perfect, complete with crystal wine glasses. In the centre of the table sat one single rose in a clear vase with two silver candles to either side that glowed with a magical rose red flame.

"Why don't you get yourself a drink? We got dinner in about five and the game starts in about eight minutes." As James said this Lily looked above the fireplace and saw a colourful cloud of purple smoke. She had heard about this smoke. It worked the same as a television but it was obviously for wizards. As she looked at the smoke a spot of white light began to shine from the centre and grew over the whole smoke and then faded to show the quidditch pitch where the game would take place. Then the pre-game warm-up began and Lily could see the two teams finishing their last minute exercises.

"Great. I'm starving." Lily shouted to James while she walked around the dining room placing a small teddy bear on his chair and a few pictures of herself around the room. James walked into the room and saw the things that Lily had placed around.

"Wow look at all this stuff. Yeah…it's…cute. Hey what's that in the box?"

"Oh its a baby fern."

"Really?"

"Its like our relationship. A helpless little baby in need of tender loving care."

"Well…umm…thank you." James replied, trying so hard to be so enthusiastic.

James walked back into the kitchen as Lily sat down. He came back carrying the food and began to serve up the food. Lily at first was smiling but as she looked upon the plate before her she looked sad and placed her hand on her heart.

"Hey are you okay?" James asked looking concerned.

"It's beautiful."

"Thanks."

"The game, the whole thing…. It's just…I wish I ate meat."

James looked bewildered. All these years he had never realised she was a vegetarian. Lily sadly began to sing in a baby voice.

"_Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb… _can you please take it away before I gag?"

"You're a vegetarian? But I never knew."

"It's okay it's not your fault. I suppose I'll just go back to Mel's."

"No, please. Stay. I'll think of something."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review.**

**Jess xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author: Jess**

**Rating: K+ for insinuations of curse words.**

**Summary: Lily hates James. James loves Lily. Jasmine loves James and will do whatever it takes to get him. Robert loves a challenge and doesn't pay attention to who may get hurt in the process. Based on How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days.**

**Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling do you think I would be posting this on Fanfiction**

** A/N: Here's the next chapter. Little disappointed that I've got over 600 hits but no reviews. Please can someone review.**

* * *

James sat alone at the two-person table in a quiet restaurant down the side streets of the city to which Lily had apparated them

James sat alone at the two-person table in a quiet restaurant down the side streets of the city to which Lily had apparated them. He thought that the day he sat in a restaurant with Lily Evans would be the best day of his life but it was rapidly turning into a nightmare. Since they had arrived James had been forced to eat some sort of barley cuisine and Lily had been emotional all night. _Maybe it's some sort of female thing._ Just as his mind pondered what could be bothering the love of his life, she occupied the seat opposite from him after returning from the bathroom.

"Hey you okay? Feeling better?"

"Oh yeah. Just a little indigestion."

The two continued to eat in silence until a waitress walked past and noticed that Lily looked extremely upset. She had slumped down slightly in her seat and had her head hung down while she pushed the food around her plate with her fork.

"Is everything okay, Miss?"

"Oh yeah. It's just… well… my boyfriend thinks I'm fat!" Lily replied, the latter being very dramatic and tearful.

The waitress' face took on a look of shock while other diners turned in the direction of their table. James was completely shell-shocked by Lily's statement and tried to reassure her that she was not fat and he never thinks that but Lily was too emotional to listen. She quickly grabbed her purse and ran in the direction of the bathroom. Everyone gave James a look of disgust before continuing eating, however, James simply placed down his fork and held his head in his hands. _This night is a disaster._

Lily looked back towards the table and smiled evilly. When she checked James had not been watching her she quickly slipped into the restaurant kitchens. The chefs there had made an agreement with Lily beforehand to allow her into the kitchens. They were watching their own personal smokeyvision. Lily had pretended to be emotional all night when really she was slipping in there to watch the quidditch game that she was making James miss.

"Come on get the quaffle back!"

"Oh please. My grandmother could move faster than that!"

"I've seen better play from first-year Hufflepuffs!"

Unfortunately the insults didn't work and instead the opposing team won, their player just snatching the snitch within inches of the other seekers grasp. Everyone's face fell and some swore in anger. Lily simply walked out of the kitchens before turning and saying,

"Wait until the next game."

* * *

**Please review**

**Jess xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author: Jess**

**Rating: K+ for insinuations of curse words.**

**Summary: Lily hates James. James loves Lily. Jasmine loves James and will do whatever it takes to get him. Robert loves a challenge and doesn't pay attention to who may get hurt in the process. Based on How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days.**

**Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling do you think I would be posting this on Fanfiction**

* * *

James had spent the entire evening, after taking Lily home, talking to Sirius about the events of the night. His brother Rob came into the room for about fifteen minutes to see how his baby brother was doing with his part of the deal. Afterwards, James had fallen asleep with his mind full of confusing thoughts. _How the hell can I ever make this work?_

Lily knocked upon the large elegantly engraved oak front door of the Potter Mansion and heard James shout back, letting her now it was okay to enter. As she walked into the living room James was busy cleaning away some things that he and Sirius had left from the night before.

"Hi Jamesy."

"Hi Lilykins."

"You know I did something kinda crazy today." Lily stated as she lifted a yellow fluffy, lacy-frilled book from her large bag.

James looked up to where she was standing and simply gaped at what he considered a yellow monster sitting heavily in her hands. He gulped at the thought of what could be inside that lace monstrosity has she lifted it into the right position so he could see three gold words inscribed upon it. Lily pointed to those words and read them aloud.

"Our. Family. Album. I made a book of pictures of what our babies would look like."

James simply stared, wide-eyed at the red-headed beauty before him as he contemplated what possible words he could utter without turning the event into another disaster. Lily saw the confusion upon his face and inside was secretly enjoying his awkwardness while outside she displayed a face of utmost disappointment and sadness.

"Don't you want to see what our babies are going to look like?"

"Lily, we don't have babies. We've only just started dating."

She nodded simply before turning from his view and stifled her tears as James hit his forehead with his hand. Lily dropped the book onto the chair next to her and let her head fall into her hands as she hid the festering smile upon her face. _Brilliant. I'm so loving this_.

"Lily, Lily I'm sorry I didn't mean it." James uttered as he ran over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders and guiding her to the nearby couch.

"Why don't you show them to me?"

"No. You don't wanna see them. And after all the hard work I put into it. How do you think that makes me feel?" Lily stated with as much guilt emphasised in her words as she could muster.

"I'm really sorry Lily. Now please, show them to me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You really wanna see them?"

"Yes Lily, I really wanna see them. Now please, show me."

"Okay then."

Lily opened up the large hideous book with a heavily relieved sigh and began to describe the pictures within. There were many pictures inside, both muggle and wizard, of Lily and James' "_wedding_" and their "_children_". He gave few remarks the entire time and mostly lied that their children would be beautiful when actually the images looked like the most obscene looking people to grace the earth. James' hazel eyes widened with shock at the very prospect of becoming a father at this early stage in life as Lily continued turning the pages. He almost jumped out of his skin upon hearing the phone ringing and hastily rushed to answer it, simply to get away from the horrific nightmare he felt trapped within. He picked up the receiver to hear a mature feminine voice on the other end.

"Hello? Oh hi mum. Yeah I'm fine. Yeah she's here. Hold on a second."

James motioned for Lily to join him in the hall and handed her the receiver. He smiled for a second before the thought hit him. _Why would my mum want to talk to Lily? She's over at her friend's house talking about new domestic spells. This cant be good._

"Sarah? Oh hi. Yeah its Lily. Yes I just showed him the pictures. He thought they looked beautiful. Yeah I know. Really? Of course. Okay Sarah. Love you too. Bye bye."

She simply placed the receiver down and smiled at a mesmerised James before turning around, grabbing his hand and returning to the couch to finish showing James their _future_.

* * *

A while later, after having a small bite to eat and James adjusting to his shock, Lily smiled sweetly as her plan went into further formation in her mind. She turned to face James with an innocent angel-like face and fluttering eyelashes.

"Jamesy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Umm… well… oh actually my parents have friends coming over and have asked me to be here."

"Aww really?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I had a really nice evening planned out for us though and we would've watched the game here together."

"Well I was gonna say that I had tickets for tonight, but it doesn't matter."

"You have tickets?"

"Yeah. Good tickets. Great tickets! Front row seats. You can practically smell sweat."

"Really? Well I suppose I could asked my parents if I could go. And Sirius would still be here. Yeah okay we can go."

"Yay! This is a once in a lifetime experience and I want to share it with you Jamesy."

**

* * *

**

Well what do you think Lily has planned this time? Please review

**Jess xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author: Jess**

**Rating: K+ for insinuations of curse words.**

**Summary: Lily hates James. James loves Lily. Jasmine loves James and will do whatever it takes to get him. Robert loves a challenge and doesn't pay attention to who may get hurt in the process. Based on How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days.**

**Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling do you think I would be posting this on Fanfiction**

* * *

Oh my god

_Oh my god. How could it get any worse?!_ James pondered this as he walked out of the arena, linking arms with Lily, leaving behind the concert he begrudgingly had to go to. Celestina Warbeck, the singer that vocalises the most girly songs and warbles on and on. _The guys are gonna tease me about this for years. No one at Hogwarts must ever know that I went to a Celestina Warbeck concert. I'd be the laughing stock of the school!_

"Did you enjoy the concert Jamesy?" Lily asked with batting eyelashes.

"Oh yeah. Who wouldn't have?" James replied, rolling his eyes when Lily walked ahead slightly.

"Well I best get back to Mel's before Mrs. Miller gets worried about me."

"Okay. So I'll see you tomorrow then?" James asked, with surprising hope that she would say no.

"Of course." Lily said sweetly as she kissed his cheek and waved goodbye to a relieved yet exasperated James.

* * *

The girls were all sat in Lily's temporary bedroom at the Miller's, discussing what next step Lily could put into her plan to get rid of James Potter.

"And after all this he still hasn't dumped you?" Melissa asked, whilst fighting back the urge to giggle.

"I'm telling you this calls for extreme measures. Come on girls. You have to think of something!" Lily cried.

"Ok are you being clingy?" Rebecca asked.

"Clingy, needy and whiney." Lily replied before throwing her head into her pillow.

"Are you using Baby talk?"

"Well, occasionally but suppose I could kick that up a bit."

"Umm… I used to obsess over my ex's old girlfriends." Bethany recommended.

"Ooh yeah. Actually better yet talk about all your old boyfriends." Melissa suggested.

"Its good, its good, its good but it's not gonna crack him. It's like a mission impossible and I have to do something truly awful. Stop laughing you three, it's not funny!" Lily shouted as she once again threw her head into her pillow.

The girls were absolutely falling to pieces. They were almost rolling around on the floor in laughter. Melissa had fallen off the chair, Rebecca fell backwards as she sat on the floor and Bethany was teetering on the end of the bed, poised to roll off and land on top of Rebecca.

"Look I have to think of something by tomorrow."

"Wait what about tonight? Why aren't you going to see him tonight?" Melissa asked.

"Oh it's boys' night. The boys are gonna meet up and play cards or something. I wasn't really listening when he told me."

"Boys' night? You're letting him have a boy's night?" Rebecca replied with slight shock.

"They have one every week. Its tradition."

"Before he started dating you." Melissa stated with a mischievous glint in her eyes that she had acquired since she started dating Sirius.

"What are you suggesting?"

"I think you know what I'm suggesting." Melissa said with a cunning smile.

Lily smiled coyly as she contemplated Melissa's suggestion. _This is gonna be the most fun I've had all summer!_

**okay so there's the next chapter for any readers who do exist out there**

**read and review please**

**Jess xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author: Jess**

**Rating: K+ for insinuations of curse words.**

**Summary: Lily hates James. James loves Lily. Jasmine loves James and will do whatever it takes to get him. Robert loves a challenge and doesn't pay attention to who may get hurt in the process. Based on How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days.**

**Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling do you think I would be posting this on Fanfiction**

* * *

James, Remus, Sirius, Robert and Peter were all sat around a table that had been conjured up in the Potter's games room and Robert was throwing a few galleons in to the pile of glistening Gringotts coins that nestled in the centre of the circular table

James, Remus, Sirius, Robert and Peter were all sat around a table that had been conjured up in the Potter's games room and Robert was throwing a few galleons in to the pile of glistening Gringotts coins that nestled in the centre of the circular table. They were playing poker, the muggle way, for money. James threw in double Rob's amount who smirked at his younger brother.

"What? I'm feeling lucky." James replied with the same smirk across his handsome face.

"Well I'm feeling luckier than you bro and I didn't have to sit through a Celestina Warbeck concert." Rob retorted. James eyes widened with almost despair at his brother's words as three boys in unison shouted,

"WHAT?!"

"Prongs, mate, please do not tell me that was where you went with Evans last night. Please don't tell me that's where you went."

"Okay Pads, I won't tell you. Look guys, this is what love's about. Making sacrifices for one another, no matter how… terrible… they may be." James replied as he shivered just simply thinking about the previous night.

"Yeah well anyway I fold." Remus stated, attempting to change the subject as he threw his cards down.

"Anybody else?" James asked with his trademark smile beginning to show.

Everybody else threw in their cards except Sirius, who with a hopeful face said,

"What do you have then Prongs?"

"Well I have ladies over fours. You?"

"I have a three and an ace."

"Oh this night doesn't get any better." James smiled as he levitated his winnings and they fell into his rather large money sack.

James was still gloating when a high pitch voice came from the door as an extremely happy red head emerged, leaning against the doorframe.

"I'm here Jamesy!" Lily exclaimed as she floated into the room and disappeared into the kitchen.

"What the… oh hi Lily." James simply replied as he returned his attention to the game at hand.

"Umm… bro? How'd she get in?"

James looked up from the table as he realised no one had gone to the door to let her in because her parents were out and their house-elf was in the room with them.

"Umm… Lily? I was expecting you tonight. How'd you get a key?"

"Is that even legal?" Sirius asked in a whisper across the table.

"Oh your little house-elf gave me a spare one. You're not mad are you baby?" Lily asked sweetly as she walked back into the room.

"No, no of course not."

"Oh good. I didn't mean to interrupt your little game. I brought some yummy snacks though."

"Snacks? Evans is growing on me mate." Sirius smiled as he patted his stomach.

"Okay. So what are we playing? Poker again?"

"Yeah sure."

James began to deal the cards as Lily appeared holding a plate. She walked over to Sirius who was munching on a piece of pizza which Lily pulled away from the bewildered teen.

"Oh Sirius, yucky pizza. Mel doesn't want you getting too big now. Here's a yummy cucumber sandwich." Lily said cheerfully as Sirius looked pleadingly at the food he had lost and disgusted at the new food he had received. Lily held the plate in the centre of the table until each of them had taken a sandwich. Lily remained stood up, peering over Sirius' shoulder.

"Ooh. Nine and a seven! Go for the straight!" Lily shouted to the room causing each opposing player to smile. Lily wandered off into the kitchen to return the plate where she could hear the boys talking.

"Your up, Pads.

She told you my hand.

The voices became a muddle as Lily picked up a tissue out of the box that lay on the counter and walked back into the room and held the tissue in front of James, to which the boys all went silent.

"Blow."

"What?"

"Come on. Blow your nose. Nobody likes the sniffles."

"Oh I hate the sniffles." Remus smirked as the other boys tried to hide their laughter. Reluctantly James lightly blew his nose on the tissue that Lily still held in her hand. She looked like a mother taking care of a sick child at that moment. Trying to detract from the moment, James tried to restart the game before Lily sighed tearfully.

"Oh no. Jamesy, our love fern is dead. How could let it die? If this represents our relationship does it mean you're gonna let it die too. You should carefully think about that." Lily sniffled before she almost stormed back into the kitchen, leaving James wondering what had just hit him.

The boys began talking again, almost mumbling as Lily stood with a smile on her face. _Yes! It's working!_ She put on a straight face again before walking back into the games room.

"Is she crazy?" Peter asked as James turned back to the table.

"God I hope so." James said as he twirled his finger at the side of his temple. Sirius immediately started coughing and carefully trying to point towards Lily who had been stood behind him and witnessed what he had said. James turned, scared at the thought of what she might do. She had a plate of more snacks strategically placed on her hands that almost teetered with every step.

"Are you saying I'm some kind of MENTAL PERSON?!" Lily asked the latter in her loudest, angriest voice. The boys were showered in carrot sticks and slices of cucumber when Lily threw the paper plate to the air as she shouted.

"No, no, of course he wasn't Lily."

"Don't lie to me Sirius Black. I've had enough! That's it!" Lily almost screamed as she gathered her belongings. She quickly marched towards the door throwing it open, before she turned towards James exclaiming,

"I'm leaving!" She quickly disappeared down the corridor to which James immediately reacted by running down the hall after her.

"Hey Lily! What the heII just happened in there? This is scaring me Lily. You're acting insane."

"Oh okay so I am insane."

"No Lily. That's the way you've been acting."

"Well you know, I can't be with someone who thinks I'm mental."

"That's what I'm saying. Where's the beautiful, talented, intelligent Lily that I knew? You're up and down all the time. You're like a one woman circus!"

"So does this mean we're over?"

"Yeah I guess it does Lily."

"Fine."

"Fine!" James shouted as Lily closed the front door behind her. James went back up to the games room to find out what had happened.

* * *

"It's over guys."

"What do you mean? I thought Lily was the one for you." Remus said, disbelieving his best friend's actions.

"So did I."

"Oh come off it Prongs. This is Lily right? And you wanna be with her?"

"Of course Padfoot. What a stupid question."

"So go get her back! Don't let her walk away. She might never come back."

"You know what? You're right." James stated before making a dash for the street where he hoped Lily would still be lingering. When he reached the front door he flung it open but there was no sign of Lily. He decided to apparate to the Miller's front door in hope to talk to Lily.

He appeared on their doorstep and carefully knocked upon the large door that stood threateningly before him. He felt sure that because of the sheer size of it that the door would suddenly collapse on top of him.

Jennifer Miller answered the door surprised to see young James Potter on her doorstep at this late hour. The girls were quietly sat talking in the front room when they heard James' voice coming from the door.

"Is Lily here please?"

"Why yes James. She's in the front room."

Lily however had emerged from the room and was now stood behind Mrs. Miller.

"Umm… why don't we go into the dining room to talk James?"

"Sure."

The two of them walked into the dining room, Lily turning, locking and silencing the door behind her.

"Lily. Can you forgive me? Look I don't know what I was thinking when I said that. Can you please give me another chance?"

"Haven't you had enough of all of this?"

"I willing to do anything Lily. Please don't give up on us. Maybe we could talk to someone, you know, get our feelings out in the open."

"Hmm…that could work."

"We can talk to anyone you like Lily. Whoever you want."

"I'll see if Rebecca can talk to us. She's got the most sensible head on her shoulders."

"Okay. That's fine. Whatever you want Lily."

"I care for you Jamesy, but I don't have to like you right know."

Lily walked past a frustrated and angry James, opening the door and sauntering off to find Rebecca.

Lily returned to the room where James was waiting in anticipation, linking arms with Rebecca who was trying her utmost hardest not to burst out laughing there and then.

"So you wanted to talk through this with someone?"

"Umm… yeah Becky we did. " James mumbled, regretting he even suggested this._ But this is for Lily. Suck it up Potter!_

"Well what do you wanna talk about?"

"Well we seem to have hit a snag in our relationship."

"James! It's more than a snag! You think I'm insane."

"No I don't Lily. I already told you that."

"So how far had things gotten between you two before you realised this problem?"

"Oh we were deadly serious about the relationship."

"Whoa Lily it was supposed to be a serious relationship but we haven't even kissed and you have our whole lives planned out for us!"

"Okay calm down James. We can sort this out together." Rebecca said as she placed her hand over James' to try to calm him down.

"Ooh would you two like a room?" Lily asked as Rebecca moved her hand.

"I cant believe you are hitting on Becky when I'm sat right next to you! You are a pathological flirt!"

"What am I supposed to do Lily? With you I cant do anything right without you flying off the handles!"

"James, are you ashamed to be with Lily?"

"No."

"Of course he is. He even freaked out when I talked to Mum."

"Hey, if you wanna talk to my mum, talk to my mum. HeII we can even go to my house tomorrow and spend the day with them."

"That is a great idea James."

"It is?" Lily questioned.

"Yes. Would like to do that Lily? Would you like to spend the day with James' family?"

"If it'll help, of course you can come if you want to Lily."

"Umm…okay…sure."

James and Lily hugged each other but Lily threw dagger like looks towards Becky when James wasn't able to see. _Oh god! I have to spend the day with them! What have I got myself into?!_

**meh what can i say... another chapter**

**read and review**

**Jess xx**

* * *


End file.
